


2 sugars please

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, Innocent Tyler, Josh has yellow hair, M/M, Oneshot, joshler - Freeform, smiley josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler works at a coffee shop, josh is a regular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot because there fun to write.

bright yellow walls with sunflowers painted from the base up surrounded him, along with the pretty yellow tones playing through the windows as the sun rose. smells of pastries mixed with coffee met his nostrils and he breathed it all in, it smelt so fucking good.

it was a normal monday morning at the coffee shop, his boss had forced him to work all the early shifts but the brunet didn't mind. he was an early bird and waking up early was his forte. plus it was guaranteed that he'd see the absolutely heavenly josh.

not that, that mattered at all. because of course it didn't, they barely knew each other. they never said more than a quick hi, how are you and goodbye. they were just acquaintances, nothing more. well maybe tyler had a small crush on the yellow haired guy but how could he not.

he was ultra pretty, and probably straight.

the first time he'd met him it was 6am. the coffee shop empty except for him and the man. tyler was an absolute blushing mess. josh's bright smile and happy eyes making his insides swirl and grow flowers. he felt those pretty eyes on him which only made everything worse as he had ended up tripping while trying to grab a muffin for the yellow haired customer.

"are you okay?"

"yeah, i'm fine i'm just apparently really clumsy" he laughed it off in embarrassment before passing josh his blueberry muffin and dark roast coffee. his eyes not leaving josh till he was completely out of the shop. damn.

the second time had went a lot better. that's when he learnt his name. it was a late saturday afternoon and josh strolled in casually, tight jeans and a loose yellow t shirt. tylers mouth practically opened in awe, it took him a few moments to collect himself and remember that this time they weren't the only ones in the store and he'd need to take the order quickly. surprisingly it was really busy for a saturday. 

he sent a small smile towards josh as he poured coffee for some impatient woman. then came the yellow haired man and once again tyler was blushing at his very presence.

"what would you like today?" quizzed tyler with tinted cheeks and a wide smile. man was this boy pretty.

"josh"

"huh?"

"my names josh"

"oh, what would you like today josh?"

"a french vanilla, please"

"comin right up" he was flustered as he got the drink ready feeling josh's eyes still on him.

after those two meetings josh was there everyday, always ordering something new off of the menu. trying all sorts of weird combinations, with an excessive amount of sugar and whipped cream. sometimes he'd stay and sit as he drank the complicated drinks he'd order or other times he'd just leave making sure to send a small wave tyler's way.

tyler loved seeing josh there and his boss mark noticed as well.

"you should talk him kid"

"wait what?"

"whenever he stays you can't concentrate and constantly look over in his directions" mark nodded his head in josh's direction who was sat in a big chair by the fireplace reading some book and sipping at his drink.

"i don't" replied tyler as he looked over at the boy, he practically melted.

"yes you do"

"i'm not talking to him"

"fine fine"

back to monday.

he'd gotten there early and since monday's weren't particularly busy, it was slow. the only other employee being ryan who had been working cash all day and luckily had actually talked to tyler for once. ryan was usually quiet. they'd ended up fooling around most of the day.

he'd spent the rest of his time looking for josh and hoping he'd show up. since once again he was normally always there, but he didn't come that morning or afternoon much to tylers protest. so tyler ended up taking another shift, filling in for the girl with the night shift, her name was jenna or something. he just had to see josh, that pretty guy made his day even if they didn't talk.

his day felt long as it hit 10pm, and he begun doubting that josh would be coming tonight. he hadn't realized how desperate he'd become to see that daisy smile and bright hair.

he had the task of closing up that night, so that's what he spent his time doing. he kept the open sign on even though the shop was supposed to be closed. he still wondered why a coffee shop was open till 10:30.

eventually he had cleaned everything up and was happy that he had tuesdays off especially after working an excessive amount of hours, at least he'd get extra pay. maybe he'd go shopping.

as he swept at the floor he begun humming along to a song that'd been stuck in his head, soon enough humming turned into full blown singing and he found himself using the tip of the broom as a microphone.

josh actually had showed up, with pink hair this time. it was disorderly but cute. he wore a loose grey sweater that drowned him and black jeans with holes at the knees. he was adorable and tyler hadn't noticed him until he heard clapping.

he jumped at the sound of the clapping and muttered.

"oh shit"

"didn't know you were so talented"

"neither did i" sighed the brunet.

"what are you doing here?" asked tyler as he put the broom away by the closet.

"getting coffee" shrugged josh with a small smile.

"oh" disappointed lacing his voice, for no apparent reason.

"and i also kinda, maybe wanted to see you"

"well i may or may not have taken the night shift hoping you'd drop by" mumbled tyler as he made his way behind the cash.

"really now?" quirked josh amusingly.

"ya"

"so what's your drink for today?" quizzed the brunet, cutting off the conversation.

"surprise me"

"alright"

tyler was suddenly very intimidated as he felt the now pink hues eyes on his back and quite possibly his ass while he started brewing a cup of white hot chocolate with whipped cream and raspberry sauce.

"y'know i notice how you look at me tyler" sighed josh, tyler visibly gulped.

his face flushing at the statement, was he really that obvious? he wasn't exactly the king of subtly but he thought at least he'd be able to hide this.

he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"what do you uh mean?"

"don't play dumb" he tsked

now tyler was most definitely intimidated, his heart rate picking up. he felt his whole face heat up. he wasn't good at this stuff.

"what do you want me to say" replied tyler gently as he swirled the whipped cream onto the hot drink with shaky hands before drizzling the syrup. josh was too much. this was too much.

"what you're thinking" josh grabbed at his drink after that, taking a sip and humming and delight.

"what i'm thinking?"

"mhm, what you're feeling perhaps" nodded josh, bringing the yellow mug back to up to his baby pink lips.

"nervous"

"i make you nervous" quirked josh, raising and eyebrow and placing his mug on the counter separating him from tyler.

"no" he laughed in embarrassment as he realized he'd completely contradicted himself.

"no?"

"i mean yes, you do"

"hm"

tyler thumbed with his fingers nervously, not meeting josh's ever so enchanting gaze. he'd rather not embarrass himself more.

"do you find me attractive?" smirked josh, leaning forward on the counter closer and closer to tyler. lips almost touching.

"yes" mumbled the brunet, eyes connecting with the hazel ones.

"perfect, so how about a date tomorrow?" smiled josh, pulling away quickly and grabbing his mug. leaving tyler confused at his change in attitude.

"wait what?"

"a date. you, me. tommorow" the pink haired hue explained, not that it really needed an explanation.

tyler almost squealed but kept it on the inside. he pretended to think for a moment, to not seem desperate and gave josh a bashful smile before slurring out the word.

"definitely"

josh looked content, as he started walking away. having given tyler no way to contact him.

"cya later sunshine" waved josh, as he took giddy steps out the door way.

tyler almost screamed.   
and he did when he looked at the counter to see a folded napkin with a numbers written on it.


End file.
